


Yellow Converse

by whizzk1d



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 6th year, Dresses, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Eyeliner, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light Angst, Lots of it, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Slash, Remus Lupin is So Done, Sirius Black in a dress, Sirius just wants to impress his (almost?) boyfriend, Swearing, except lily and james, honestly looking back at it this is just fluff, honestly they’re somewhere in between, its the 70s people, only referenced tho, welcome to my brain, with lots of dirty humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzk1d/pseuds/whizzk1d
Summary: ‘padfoot what are you-’‘oh this old thing?’—sirius wears a dressthat’s it that’s the story
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black & Mary Macdonald, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Yellow Converse

**Author's Note:**

> i’m basing the fact that sirius would be wearing converse solely off the fact my dad owned a pair in the 70s (for basketball but sirius would obvs make them a fashion statement) but if they weren’t a 70s thing??? tbh idc
> 
> i just rewatched ready or not so this inspired this oneshot:
> 
> https://fashionista.com/.image/t_share/MTY2MTcyODQxNDE3Mzg1NjE0/ready-or-not-grace-samara-weaving-wedding-dress-converse-chuck-taylor-sneakers.jpg

The Gryffindor common room was never silent. There would be quiet moments, usually early in the mornings or late at night when the more sane part of the Gryffindor population was in bed, and there would be extremely loud moments, when the Marauders would throw parties or huddle together by the fire to play exploding snap. Despite his overly chaotic nature, Sirius enjoyed the quiet moments much more.

It was getting late, he knew James, Remus and Peter would be back soon- they were surprisingly all serving detention for a prank gone wrong while Sirius had been the only one that managed to escape McGonagalls grasp- so he walked towards the small mirror above the sink in the bathroom and raised the black eyeliner pencil to his eye. 

Lining his waterline and eyelid carefully, only poking himself once, he pulled back to see his hazy grey eyes marked quite neatly with black pencil. He bit his lip and lightly rubbed his fingers underneath his eyes to smudge it out, dragging it out past the corner of his eyes; not too far, but enough to make his already cat-like eyes even more pointed. Silky black strands of hair fell around his face, framing it and making his jaw and cheekbones look staggeringly sharp. 

Sirius brushed a hand through his hair, keeping it there, and took a step backwards to look at what he could see of himself in the tiny mirror. The delicate mesh lace that covered his chest and arms and wrapped around his neck in a straight band collar was rather similar to his pale skin tone, and the white bodice of the dress curved over this slim stature. At his waist, tufts of fabric puffed out and flowed down to just the middle of his shin. He thought the cut off was rather odd, but at least he’d get to pick his favourite pair of shoes.

He spun around once or twice, watching the dress flare out majestically making him look like a fairytale bride, but still in his uniquely boyish but feminine way. It wouldn’t have worked on anyone else. Sirius had a specific aura around him, the way he held himself, how he let his hair grow to his shoulders but still retained his masculine, aristocratic features.

Almost toppling over as he hopped to pull his (rather dirtied) yellow converse on, which contrasted greatly with his elegant gown but Sirius was all about _bold fashion statements,_ he made it out of his dormitory and to the top of the stairs where he promptly froze. It was the girls study night which he already knew, the plan had been to swoop into the common room, dazzle the girls and quick change back into his pyjamas with a clean face by the time the boys got back to their dorm. But what if Mary, Lily, Marlene and Dorcas hated him.

His mother hadn’t been subtle is expressing her distaste for Sirius sense of style, he knew she _knew_ and she despised him even more for it. The image of his cruel mother’s face lingered in the back of his brain as he forced himself to take trembling steps down the stairs to the common room. Only the girls were there, minus a gaggle of third years chatting quietly in the far corner, and suddenly Sirius was even more nervous.

”Good evening ladies,” he drawled trying to keep the edge out of his voice and moving to drape himself dramatically over the arm of the chair opposite his friends “how are you this all this fine evening?”

Mary looked up first, letting her eyes flit over the enchanting white fabric, letting his mouth drop open and her eyes sparkle. She looked at his converse and let out an audible gasp before focusing her eyes on his face and jumping up to grab Sirius’s face with both hands and inspect his eyes, throwing her books off her lap in the process making the other three girls yelp in surprise and look at Sirius as well.

“Sirius Orion Black! You’re wearing eyeliner! And a dress!”

“Way to state the obvious Mary” He chuckled, shrinking in on himself slightly. Even though her tone sounded thoroughly overjoyed he couldn’t help but assume the worst.

“Shit. You look hot...” Marlene trailed off, standing up next to Mary and studying Sirius’s eyeliner. “You have to do my eyeliner for me from now on.” She pulled him up off the arm of the chair, examining the lace of the dress sleeve along with the rest of the girls who had all gathered around him to pick at different parts of his outfit. A warm feeling spread through his body at the affection, usually his conversations with the girls in their friend group were poor attempts at flirting or complaints about homework, he decided this was a nice change of pace.

Mary smirked at his shoes, dirty and unlaced and popping out against the snow white of the dress. Sirius smirked back, Remus had bought him the pair of shoes for his 16th birthday claiming he was fair too infatuated with muggle things. ‘ _They really are just trainers Pads’_ but Sirius had kissed him on the cheek sloppily making Remus’s face bloom red and danced around in his yellow converse for the rest of the day.

Sirius did another twirl for them, hair splaying out just like the skirt of the dress, and they girls cheered. Marlene threw an arm around Dorcas who leant into her with a smile on her face as she watched Sirius’s face light up. He was a lot looser than he was walking down the stairs, a grin on his face and the smokey black pencil around his eyes accentuating the shine in them.

“Oh Remus would absolutely fucking love this!” Mary clapped her hands together and Sirius felt a blush start to rise on his neck before he could protest that _no the boys could not see him like this._ At the same time the common room door burst open and a very familiar voice called out.

“What would Remus fucking absolutely love?”

Sirius’s ears pricked at Remus’s gritty voice sounding across the common room. He immediately threw his arms around himself and turned away to face Lily, but not looking her in the eye. The girls frowned at Sirius, seemingly understanding not wanting to be vulnerable in this way around his best friends.

There was no hiding though, in the centre of the common room with the light bouncing around the room from the fireplace and making the bright white of the dress sparkle. 

“Padfoot is that a dress?” James asked seemingly in disbelief, though he knew this wasn’t far out of Sirius’s league as his fashion was already outrageous as it was. 

“Oh this old thing?” He feigned nonchalance but stayed turned around until finally, “surprise” Sirius uncurled his arms from his body and stood to face them. Remus’s lips parted looking at Sirius. His collarbones peaking out beneath the lace, the bodice of the dress clinging to his sides, the messy eyeliner around his eyes and the yellow converse. His yellow converse that he never took off, naming them his favourite birthday gift ever. Remus swallowed and took a step closer to Sirius.

“You look like you’re going to a fucking wedding Siri!”

“Yeah as the bride.”

Snapping out of his shaken demeanour and slipping his overly confident mask back on Sirius smirked at the group and swished the skirt out, licking over his lips with his tongue and pretending not to see Remus watching his every move.

“Hmm. Maybe not the wedding part but I’m always up for afterwards.” The group broke out into laugher, James punching Sirius in the shoulder and cackling when he punched back. Sirius looked over at Remus who looked deep in thought and strutted over to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and leaning in close to him.

“Distracted thinking about spending your wedding night with me Moony?” Grossly licking Remus’s cheek making the other boy splutter, he laughed and finally lay his head on Remus’s shoulder.

“In that dress? Yeah” He heard him mutter and a giggle erupted from his body, smudging his eyeliner further when he brought a hand to rub at his eyes. Remus looked down at the boy on his shoulder and ran a hand through his beautiful tousled hair, content to sit and watch Lily slap James on the arm repeatedly or Mary and Marlene stick their tongues out at each other like school girls.

**Author's Note:**

> i had so much fun doing thishsvbs 
> 
> i don’t even know if this makes any fucking sense but here we are


End file.
